Turboláser/Leyendas
thumb|250px|right|Un [[turboláser pesado XX-9 en la primera Estrella de la Muerte.]] El turboláser era la versión mucho más grande del bláster y el cañón láser. Estas armas generalmente eran montadas en torretas giratorias, que eran comúnmente instaladas en bancos en naves capitales, estaciones espaciales e instalaciones orbitales, aunque algunas variantes inmóviles eran usadas en el suelo. Características El turboláser era un cañon láser pesado equipado con grandes bancos de capacitores, permitiéndole cargar y usar ráfagas de energía más poderosos que los cañones estándar. Estos capacitores le daban grandes ráfagas al rayo, incrementando considerablemente su poder. También ayudaban a impulsar a los rollos galvánicos en los barriles de los turbolásers. Primero, un rayo de partículas era generado en la manera convencional en que se generaba en blásters y cañones láser. Entonces se lograba más poder al guiar este rayo de partículas a través de otra oleada de gas de bláster energizado (aparte del usado para generar el rayo inicial, ya que los cañones láser funcionan bajo los mismos principios de los blásters) para incrementar su poder. Los capacitores extra en el turboláser que almacenaban enormes cantidades de energía entonces contribuían al rayo mientras se movían al barril al energizarse aún más mientras se movían por el barril del turboláser. El rayo resultante llevaba tres o más veces la energía de un rayo láser emitido por un cañón estándar. left|thumb|200px|Turbolásers defienden a la [[Estación de Combate Orbital EM-1/Leyendas|Estrella de la Muerte durante la Batalla de Yavin.]] Después pasaba por unos rollos galvanizados en el barril del turboláser, incrementando aún más el poder del rayo y permitiéndole atravesar las defensas de blancos fuertemente protegidos. Debido a que estas armas requerían tiempo extra para acumular la energía para sus poderosas descargas, tendían a tener un ritmo de fuego menor a los de armas más débiles (usualmente uno o dos segundos entre descargas, dependiendo del tipo de turboláser y el nivel de poder asignado). El riesgo de sobrecalentamiento era alto debido a la masiva acumulación de energía, y muchos modelos de turboláser estaban protegidos con complejos criosistemas y una poderosa capa de anticongelante en el barril. Los turbolásers eran las armas primarias de las naves capitales. Eran usados para combate nave a nave o, en algunos casos, bombardeo planetario. Un solo disparo de un turboláser podía incinerar por completo a un caza estelar con sus escudos encendidos; sin embargo usar los turbolásers contra cazas era muy poco efectivo porque los cazas eran demasiado rápidos y pequeños para apuntar correctamente y debido al ritmo de fuego más lento que los cañones láser de defensa. Las torretas de turboláser instaladas en la primera Estrella de la Muerte no pudieron darle a ninguno de los ágiles cazas Rebeldes que atacaron la estación durante la Batalla de Yavin, aunque podían darle a los cazas que seguían trayectorias predecibles, como líneas rectas. Comúnmente los turbolásers estaban dispuestos a lo largo de los cascos de las naves capitales, y enlazados con sistemas avanzados de control de fuego para coordinar las baterías de los cañones para descargas sostenidas y organizadas. El Gran Ejército de la República desplegó cañones turboláser montados en la parte superior de un vehículo pesado todoterreno durante las Guerras Clon. Estos SPHA-T fueron instrumentales al derribar a numerosas [[nave núcleo clase Lucrehulk|naves núcleo clase Lucrehulk]] durante la Primera Batalla de Geonosis, y estos turbolásers después fueron instalados en las bahías de [[Destructor Estelar clase Venator|Destructores Estelares clase Venator]] para efectivos ataques nave a nave. Una vez estrictamente controlada por ley Imperial, la tecnología de turboláser fue avanzada después de la Guerra Civil Galáctica cuando los diseñadores militares contratados por la Nueva República crearon el turboláser de rápida recarga. Esta variante probó su efectividad en la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Después de la guerra se produjo una variedad de turboláser de largo alcance, aunque con mayores requerimientos energéticos: incluso cuando eran montados en un Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II, era notable su requerimiento energético. Esto limitó su presencia al Destructor Estelar Anakin Solo y varios Dragones de Batalla Hapanos. Clasificaciones generales thumb|Turboláser en [[Telos IV poco después de la Guerra Civil Jedi.]] A continuación se presentan diferentes clasificaciones generales de varios modelos de turboláser: *Turboláser pesado **Ej: [[Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor|Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor]] *Batería de turboláser **Ej: [[Acorazado Estelar clase Eclipse|Acorazado Estelar clase Eclipse]], [[Acorazado Estelar clase Sovereign|Acorazado Estelar clase Sovereign]] *Turboláser **Ej: [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I]], [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II]] *Cañón turboláser cuádruple **Ej: [[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria II|Destructor Estelar clase Victory II]] *Turboláser ligero **Ej: Crucero Estelar MC80 *Cañón turboláser dual **Ej: [[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria II|Destructor Estelar clase Victory II]] Ejemplos right|thumb|Una [[Torre de turboláser XX-10.]] *Torreta dual de turboláser pesado DBY-827 *Turboláser H6 *Turboláser dual H9 *Turboláser de corto alcanceKDD2055 *Turboláser autopropulsado MAS-2xB *Torreta de turboláser QuasarFire *Turboláser - Artillería Pesada Auto Propulsada *Turboláser planetario W-165 *Turboláser XI7 *Turboláser XV7 *Turboláser XV9 *Turboláser XX-8 *Turboláser pesado XX-9 *Torre de turboláser XX-10 Apariciones [[Archivo:Turbolaser-sag.jpg|right|thumb|200px|Una batería de turboláser en una [[nave de batalla clase Lucrehulk|nave de batalla clase Lucrehulk]] de la Federación de Comercio.]] *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *"Heavy Metal Jedi" *"Hide in Plain Sight" *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Jedi Trial'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Lealtad'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Inferno'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela)'' Véase también *Láser Categoría:Armas de emplazamiento Categoría:Naves estelares de emplazamiento Categoría:Turbolásers